Cela ne se refuse pas
by Nore
Summary: Il veut partir, elle ne doit pas le laisser faire. COMPLET
1. Chapitre I

TITRE : Ca ne se refuse pas.  
PAR : Nore.  
  
RESUME: On est à la fin de la 7ème année du trio et Hermione à une mission de Dumbeldore. Mais convainre le professeur Rogue n'est pas quelque chose de facile.  
  
DISCLAIMER : Tout est à JK Rowling, je ne fait que jouer avec ses merveilleux personnages !  
  
"Pour qui vous prenez vous, Mademoiselle Granger ?"  
  
Sa voix était douce, mortelle, pas une syllable qui soit mal prononcée, pas même la trace de la moindre hésitation.  
  
Pas de colère gratuite dans la voix, alors que ses actes prouvaient le contraire. Il la tenait, épinglée contre le mur par les épaules. Dans son dos, elle pouvait sentir les pierres rugeuses des cachots.  
  
Il la tenait pour que leurs yeux soit à égale hauteur.  
  
Il énnonçait une simple question, mais elle, ne savait quoi répondre. Qui était-elle pour avoir voulu tenter de l'empêcher, d'avoir essayer de se mettre dans son chemin, de le faire changer d'avis ?  
  
Maintenant, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas tort.  
  
Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce qu'elle avait fait était juste et que si il passait encore quelques heures ici. Elle pourrait peut-être. Qui sait ?  
  
"Cela ne compte pas pour qui je me prend, professeur. Ce qui compte, c'est qui je suis, pourquoi je suis là et qui vous êtes. " Elle prît un instant pour se ressaisir, le choc contre le mur avait été rude. "Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, je ne vais pas vous laisser le faire."  
  
Il se calmait, lentement. Le sol se rapprochait des pieds de Hermione. Mais il la tenait toujours fermement. "Au diable, mademoiselle Granger, ce que le Directeur vous à dit. Je ne resterais pas et vous ne m'empêcherez pas de partir." Hermione sentis le sol sous elle.  
  
Rogue l'avait relâchée, se yeux se détachèrent des siens comme si il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. "Je n'ai pas de raison de rester" Ajouta-il faiblement. Les mots étaient douloureux et lourds de sous- entendus. Il se retourna, prêt à partir. Hermione pouvait le sentir dans l'air tellement c'était palpable. Il était prêt à affronter le mal, prêt à se sacrifier pour le pardon de ses pêchés.  
  
Si seulement, il voulait bien comprendre que ceux-ci étaient depuis bien longtemps pardonnés. Que lui seul ne s'était pas encore pardonné. Il devait comprendre que son destin n'était pas là. Il n'avait rien à faire dans le duel final. Celui-ci ne concernait que Tom Elvis Jedusort et Harry.  
  
Elle était là pour le lui faire comprendre, mais que tous les Dieux lui viennent en aide, l'homme était tétu.  
  
"Si professeur vous avez des raisons de rester. " Il se retourna presque violament, les yeux remplis de dégout pour lui même. Et la question tomba.  
  
"Lesquelles ?" Il la mettait au défi. Mais elle avait préparé sa réponse.  
Et que le combat commence.  
  
"Vos élèves ont besoin de vous !" Qui engrangerais le plus de victoires ?  
  
"Vous rêvez Mademoiselle Granger ! Ils n'ont nul besoin d'un professeur qui les rabaissent à chaques cours, qui les terrorisent par un simple regard. Ils seraient bien contents si je venais à disparaître." La voix était dure, les propos encore plus. Ainsi, il savait ce qui se disait et malgrès cela il n'avait pas changé.  
  
"Le monde sorcier a besoin de vous, de vos qualités de maître des Potions, de votre connaissance du Mal, de votre experience. " Continua Hermione avec passion. Il ne pouvait quand même pas réfuter tout cela..  
  
"Le monde Sorcier, Mademoiselle Granger, le monde sorcier ! Tous dehors, ne veulent qu'une chose, que je finisse à Azkaban et que j'y meurt !" Dit-il en montrant la porte. "J'ai commis de crimes que vous n'oseriez même pas imaginer. Je suis un mangemort, ne l'oubliez jamais."  
  
"Ex-mangemort, professeur et vous avez déjà été jugé pour ces crimes. Vous avez été pardonné par la société, vous vous êtes racheté par vos actions après."  
  
"Cela ne compte pas ce que j'ai fait après, jeune fille. Ce qui compte c'est ce que j'ai fait, il ne peut pas y avoir de pardon pour cela. Personne ne peut le faire."  
  
"Eux l'on déjà fait, le seul qui ne vous ait pas pardonné, c'est vous même, Professeur ! Il est temps que vous réalisiez cela. Vous voulez mourir, parce que vous vous détestez. Mais regardez autour de vous, il y a des gens qui vous aiment." Il fît un mouvement de rejet à cette pensé. Mais Hermione continua, il fallait qu'elle gagne, elle ne devait, ne pouvait pas perdre. "Oui, professeur qui vous aiment. " Dans ses yeux elle pouvait lire une question. Mais qui ? "Le professeur Dumbeldore vous aime comme si vous êtiez son fils. Remus Lupin, votre soit-disant ennemi vous aime, lui aussi même si il ne vous le dira jamais. Les élèves qui ont su voir au-delà de votre masque vous aiment et vous admirent. Le professeur McGonagall, elle aussi vous aime, à sa façon."  
  
"Ils s'en remettraient, tous. Ma vie n'a aucune importance pour eux, ils vivrons très bien sans moi." Répondit-il, sur un ton de presque rigolade. Comme si il trouvait les arguments d'Hermione drôles.  
  
Hermione sentit son c?ur se serrer, il parlait de perdre la vie, sa vie, en rigolant. Comme si cela n'avait aucune importance à ces yeux. Mais elle tenait trop à lui pour cela, il ne pouvait pas partir et ne jamais revenir. Elle avait encore besoin de lui. Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux, comment pouvait-il être si dur ? Elle avait envie de le faire réagir, de lui donner une gifle, qu'il reprenne ses esprits, de l'embrasser pour lui montrer son amour. Tout et rien !  
  
Lui, le détestable professeur de Potions qu'elle avait fini par aimer, à force de passer ses étés dans la maison de l'Ordre. Elle avait vu autre chose, que ce qu'il montrait au monde. Quelque chose qu'elle s'était promise de réveler au monde entier ou du moins à quelques personnes. Ses mots sonnaient dans son esprit « Ma vie n'a aucune importance pour eux, ils vivrons très bien sans moi. »  
  
"Pas moi." pensa-elle.  
  
"Qu'avez vous dit ? " Demanda Rogue en se retournant au moment où il allait passer la porte. Mon Dieu ! je l'ai dit à haute voix. pensa Hermione.  
  
"J'ai dit : Pas moi." Répeta Hermione. Son c?ur s'emballant dans sa poitrine. C'était le moyen de le faire rester.  
  
"Pas moi quoi ? Mademoiselle Granger." Demanda-t-il est se raprochant d'elle et en s'éloignant de la porte.  
  
"Vous avez dit que ceux qui vous aiment vivront très bien sans vous. Et moi, je vous dit que je ne vivrais pas sans vous. " Enonça Hermione comme si elle répondait à un problème posé en classe.  
  
"Serait-ce ce que je pense ?" Demanda Rogue en avançant encore un peu plus.  
  
"Cela dépends de ce que vous pensez, professeur." Répondis Hermione en sentant son c?ur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.  
  
"Ne jouez pas avec moi, Hermione. Je n'en ai pas le temps, ni l'envie." Gronda Rogue.  
  
"Ce que je veux dire est simple à comprendre. Je. Je vous aime." Lacha Hermione dans un souffle.  
  
Rogue relacha sa respiration, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il la retenait. Il se détourna d'elle, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié.  
  
"Je ne mérite pas votre pitié et je n'en veux pas."  
  
Hermione revint se placer devant lui, il baissait les yeux évitant son regard. Doucement, elle avança sa main vers lui et caressa sa joue en le redressant pour que leurs yeux soit à nouveaux en contact.  
  
"Il ne s'agit pas de pitié, il s'agit d'amour."  
  
Il posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione et l'enleva de son visage comme si le contact lui faisait horreur.  
  
"Je ne suis pas une personne que l'on aime, Hermione. Je n'ai pas droit à cet amour."  
  
Mais la Gryffondor ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant.  
  
"L'amour n'est pas quelque chose auquel on a droit, Severus. C'est quelque chose que l'on reçoit et cela ne se refuse pas."  
  
Oh, que Hadès lui pardonne mais il aimait tellement la façon dont elle disait son prénom. Il avait l'impression de vivre à nouveau. Elle avait ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et elle lui caressait le visage comme à un enfant que l'on console. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient si proches, si désirables. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Bercé par son c?ur, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, doucement. Et le monde autour d'eux disparaissait, tandis que la passion montait.  
  
FIN.  
  
C'est court, c'est clair, c'est un essai, c'est peut-être bien, à vous de me dire quoi ! J'attend vos remarques. 


	2. Chapitre II

**TITRE** : Ca ne se refuse pas. **PAR **: Nore.

**RESUME**: On est à la fin de la 7ème année du trio et Hermione à une mission de Dumbeldore. Mais convainre le professeur Rogue n'est pas quelque chose de facile.

**DISCLAIMER** : Tout est à JK Rowling, je ne fait que jouer avec ses merveilleux personnages !

**N/A** : Voilà, enfin la fin de l'histoire. Elle n'est pas très longue mais elle cloture bien ce qui avait peut-être été laissé ouvert. Dites moi si vous trouvez que c'est le cas...

_"L'amour n'est pas quelque chose auquel on a droit, Severus. C'est quelque chose que l'on reçoit et cela ne se refuse pas."_

_Oh, que Hadès lui pardonne mais il aimait tellement la façon dont elle disait son prénom. Il avait l'impression de vivre à nouveau. Elle avait ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et elle lui caressait le visage comme à un enfant que l'on console. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient si proches, si désirables. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Bercé par son cœur, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, doucement. Et le monde autour d'eux disparaissait, tandis que la passion montait..._

**CHAPITRE II**

Mais tout rêve à une fin. Son esprit repris le dessus, lentement et douloureusement il retira ses lèvres, de celles si douces de la jeune fille devant lui. Son élève, lui criait une partie de son cerveau.

Elle le regarda et dans ses yeux il pût lire de l'amour, pas de pitié, pas de luxure. Non, juste de l'Amour, pur et innocent. La réalisation lui transperça le cœur, tout ceci serait encore plus dur. Il la serra dans ses bras, inspirant et mémorisant son parfum si délicat. Puis s'arracha d'elle, péniblement.

"Je dois partir. Je ... cela sera encore plus difficile maintenant. Pourquoi, vous me l'avez dit maintenant ? Ne répondez pas, je sais déjà la réponse. Vous vouliez me faire rester." Dans sa poitrine il pouvait sentir son cœur qui battait de façon douloureuse.

"Hermione... Severus. Mon prénom est Hermione et tu peux l'utiliser quand nous sommes entre nous."

"Non, je ne le ferais pas, Mademoiselle Granger. Je dois partir, ma place est là-bas. Quoi que vous ait dit le professeur Dumbeldore, c'est là-bas que je dois aller, c'est là que je me dresserais une dernière fois contre mon Maître et c'est là que j'espère mourir."

Hermione sentait déjà des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Elle avait échoué, elle avait perdu, elle l'avait perdu. Mais le courrage Gryffondor fît alors surface et elle repartis au combat.

"Non, restez avec moi. Je ne peux pas vous perdre, pas maintenant."

Il posa une de ses mains sur la joue gauche et essuya une larme. "Je dois y aller, c'est là que se termine mon voyage. C'est ma seule chance de rémission. Je dois mourir au combat, et vous le savez."

"Non, je trouverais un moyen. J'obtiendrais votre innocence."

"Je n'ai jamais été innocent, Mademoiselle Granger." Il pronoca chaque syllabe distinctement et avec insistance avant de recommencer à parler normalement. "J'ai tué par pur plaisir, j'ai torturé et fait pire encore, je ne mérite aucun pardon." Elle lui prit une main et posa un léger baiser dessus.

"Je me suis mal exprimée. Professeur Rogue, votre seule chance de rémission ce n'est pas de mourir sur un champs de bataille, votre place n'est pas là. Si vous voulez obtenir la rémission, vous devez rester ici et pas fuir comme un lâche qui se suicide. Parce que ce que vous voulez faire c'est du suicide ! Vous devez rester auprès de moi, de nous, et nous aider à reconstruire. Ce n'est que comme cela que vous pourrez sentir un jour le pardon. Tu as mon Amour, Severus. Ensembles nous reconstruirons et tu pourras accomplir des choses qui feront que personne ne t'oubliras. L'Homme qui as sus tourner son dos au Mal. Tu sera porteur d'espoir."

"Mademoiselle Granger..." Mais elle le coupa.

"Je n'ai pas fini. J'aurais besoin de toi, après le combat. Toi seul pourras m'aider à suporter ce qui va arriver, si tu pars, si tu meurs, je ne survivrais pas. Si tu meurs comment veux tu que j'ai encore foi en ce monde. Tu est mon espoir, mon avenir. Et c'est comme cela depuis des années et ne me dis pas qu'il n'en ait pas de même pour toi. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour comprendre... que toi aussi. Mais je le sais maintenant, c'est clair à mes yeux. Depuis quand à tu accepté que tu m'aimais plus que tu n'aurais dût ?"

"Depuis le bal en quatrième..." Avoua-t-il entre ses dents serrée comme si il essayait de retenir ses paroles. La jeune gryffondor sût alors qu'elle était proche, elle allait gagner, il le fallait. Il continua de parler. "En sixième année, quand vous avez fallit mourir... C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais sentit, non seulement vous étiez plus qu'une simple élève, mais vous étiez aussi un élève qui comptait."

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir refusé le projet en Potions cette année, alors..." Elle avait très mal accepté cela, qu'il ait préféré Draco Malfoy, bien que prévisible avait été une grande décéption pour Hermione.

Il la regarda, un sourire sarcastique et presque sadique sur les levres. "Mais parce que en Septembre, ce n'est pas une jeune fille qui est arrivée dans ma classe. C'était et c'est une jeune femme des plus attirante, qui plus ait. Je n'aurais pas tenu un mois avec vous venant deux soirs par semaine pour votre projet. De plus, je ne pouvais pas _moralement_."

"Oui." Prononca Hermione, sachant qu'elle disait la chose la plus bizarre qui soit au monde.

"Oui, quoi ?"

"Si vous me demandez en marriage, maintenant. Je répondrais, oui." Expliqua-t-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Si parcontre, vous passez cette porte pour aller vous sucider. Vous n'aurrez pas le temps d'atteindre le champ de bataille." Rogue avait l'air de quelqu'un que l'on vient de gifler très fortement bienque aucune trace rouge n'était apparue sur une de ses joues. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, son regard semblait sonder les yeux d'Hermione, mais il n'utilisait pas la Legimencie, elle ne pouvait pas sentir de recherche magique.

"Je ne peux pas."

C'est alors qu'il brisa le contact et se retourna. En quelques enjambées, il était dehors. La porte claqua lourdement quand il avait quitté la pièce. Hermione voulait courir après lui, mais ses jambes la trahirent, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Puis, il y eu comme un déclic dans son cerveau et alors qu'elle voulait pleurer une rage énorme monta, contre elle-même, contre lui, contre Dumbeldore et même contre Harry, qui n'avait rien à voir dans cette affaire, elle haïssait le monde. Elle se mît à renverser tout et à devaster la pièce, à mains nues. Le bruit était si assourdissant... Hermione s'écroula sur le sol froid des cachots, ses jambes ne la portait plus, elle sentit toutes ses force l'abandonner.

Elle l'avait perdu, elle avait tout perdu. Les pleurs arrivèrent enfin.

Un mouchoir rouge apparu de nul part. "Je ne peux plus partir..." Statua une voix.

Elle se retourna d'un mouvement et toutes ses forces soudainement restorées, elle se jeta dans les bras dans l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle. L'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il serra fort la jeune femme dans ses bras et respira à fond son odeur. Il n'avait pas pût partir. Peu à peu les arguments d'Hermione avaient fait leur chemin dans son esprit et il avait vu l'Espoir pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il aurait été fou de partir, fou de l'abandonner à elle-même...

Beaucoup de gens moururent ce jour-là, mais deux personnes avaient trouvées leur moitié au milieu de la rage. Deux personnes qui étaient porteuses d'espoir l'une pour l'autre...

Fin definitive...


End file.
